


Under the stars

by TheTomBoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Legoara, M/M, Same sex pairing, Slash, Wounded, aralas - Freeform, gay kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomBoy/pseuds/TheTomBoy
Summary: As Legolas lay dying on the battlefield he wishes Aragorn won't find him.Because he can't save him.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Under the stars

The world is blurry as Legolas blinks, trying to take in the environment. His chest shudders as he tries to breathe. Aragorn won’t make it. He closes his eyes. He won’t be here in time. He looks up at the night sky, tears starting to form in his eyes. He says a silent prayer, before his lips form to whisper words he wished he could tell the man himself.  
”It’s alright. I forgive you. I love you.”

He closes his eyes, prepared to sleep, when a faint voice reach his ears. It’s his name being called. His eyes flutters open again, and he looks to the side. He sees the form of a man, frantically spinning to take in the environment. Gaze searching. Once it lands on him, the man starts to run.  
Legolas can’t bring himself to smile. The only reaction is his eyes that start to fill with tears. ’He made it. He found me. I only wished he hadn't, because he can’t save me.’

The man falls to his knees before Legolas limp form, breathless. He breaths out his name, hands in the air, unsure what to do despite being a healer. He must look a mess. The elf meets his eyes.  
”What happened?” The man asked. His gaze changed when he didn’t get a reply. His eyes stayed determined, and sure. ”Do not fear, my friend. I will bring you back to Elrond. He will help.”  
”No.”  
It came out as a whisper, but Aragorn’s breath stopped.  
”What?”  
”I wish to be here.” Legolas says softly and lets his gaze wander up to the night sky. ”Under the stars.”  
Realization hits Aragorn. ”You’re not suggesting..”  
Legolas meet his eyes. What was he thinking? Aragorn is prettier than all the stars. That’s what he wishes to be the last thing he sees. The kind eyes he adored so much but could never call his. Their hands gravitate together until they are clutching at each other. Legolas usually warm hands are now cold as ice, which gives Aragorn some realization.  
He wants to repeat his words, but lacks the strength.  
”I want to be here.” He says after a while of just breathing being heard. ”With you. Under the stars.”  
”You cannot ask of me to just sit here. Let me try…” He starts to open Legolas shirt but strong hands stop him.  
”You can’t.” Legolas says with a surprisingly steady voice.  
A tear drip down Aragorn cheek. ”Why? Why not let me?”  
Legolas swallows hard. ”Because it’s too late.”  
The look on Aragorn’s face breaks Legolas heart. He knows the man now blames himself for not being here quicker, which was not his intention.  
”It’s not your fault. I should have stayed near you, as it has always been. It was my fault.” He says the words slowly and weakly, as if talking takes too much of the energy he don’t have. ”What if it was you, and I wasn’t there?”  
”Don’t say that.” Aragorn says with a hard voice, yet dripping with the kindness and concern Legolas has always felt safe around. ”I will not let you die in front of me.”  
Legolas gives him a small, sad smile.  
”No.” Aragorn says and grips his hands in his own, warming them up. ”Stay with me.”  
”Do not mourn for me.” Legolas says and closes his eyes. He cannot see Aragorn cry. ”I will be alright where I go.”  
”Do not go where I can’t follow.” Aragorn says in a shaking voice. The man is crying, Legolas could tell. ”I need you by my side, as it has always been. Please Legolas…”

Legolas couldn't believe what Aragorn was saying. So when Aragorn tipped his chin up to press their lips together, he was shocked. But, as years of silent longing disappeared, he kissed back with all the strength he had, which wasn’t much. Aragorn’s warm hand cupped his cheek, which brought a warmth through his whole body. He pressed up into the body he had so longed for, but soon his body fell back down, but Aragorn’s strong hands were there to catch him. Their lips part, but Aragorn stays close enough for Legolas to still feel his breath.  
”I am sorry, I will not leave you here. I need you. I love you.” He whispered, and that was the last thing Legolas heard before the world went black. And unnervingly quiet.


End file.
